Lunch At The Tennis Club
by pekkii
Summary: What happens when Edward, the tennis club employee, falls for the gorgeous and privileged Bella Swan? read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

"Just concentrate on the ball Bella! Come on, you can do it!"

No. What I'd like to do was to smack the racquet in my tennis instructor's face. His name was Mike. He was a fat, balding man, who was continuously hitting on me. When he wasn't doing that, he would find any excuse to touch me. While Mike was on the other side or the court, shouting encouragement my way, I looked over to the adjacent court to find an extremely sexy man teaching a little girl, no older than five, how to perfect her backhand. Why was it that my Dad was paying good money for me play at this tennis club and I ended up with Mike?

"Come on Bella! You can do it!"

And more of this encouragement and I would jump the net and hit him. But since physical violence was never the answer, I decided to serve the ball just to placate him. The ball ended up flying through the air and hitting him on his bald head. To my enjoyment, it was starting to bruise on the spot. But, I had to maintain my good breeding and manners, so I ran up to him to at least pretend that I cared.

"Are you okay?" I asked, crouching down to look at his head. Unfortunately, it gave him the opportunity to look down my top.

"Feeling a lot better now." I stood up and pulled my shirt higher to avoid giving him a repeat appearance of my chest.

"I think I'm done for the day. My arm's a little sore." I said, rubbing my shoulder, just to make my 'pain' more believable.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked with a smarmy smile.

"No. We do have a masseuse on hand. But thanks." I ran over to the bench on the side of the court to retrieve my bag, and walked into the changing room.

"Hi Bells. Mike still giving you trouble?"

I looked up from rummaging through my bag, I saw my friend Heidi getting ready for her lesson with Mike. How did Mike always end up with the young, pretty girls?

"Yeah. But I did manage to hit him the head with a ball. It gave me some satisfaction to inflict some pain on him after his terrible lessons."

She burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's too funny!"

I smiled back. "I know. Thank god daddy pretty much owns this place! Otherwise, Mike would probably try to rid me of my membership."

"So true. Anyway, I have to go to my lesson. But let's catch up? Dinner at that new restaurant that opened?"

"Sure." I shrugged. One positive about going out with Heidi was that she usually picked up the bill. Not that I'm stingy with money, but she did tend to overdo it when we went to eat.

"Great! I'll text you the rest of the details later. Love you Bells! See you."

I waved back and went back to packing my things. After I showered and changed, I walked out of the change room and right into Mr. Sexy.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm Bella." I have no idea why I introduced myself. It's not like he didn't know who I was.

He was trying really hard not to laugh when he introduced himself to me. "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and was about to walk out, when he called out my name. I turned around.

"What was going on with you and Mike?"

"It was an accident."

"Didn't look like an accident."

"Well, I can't help it if I have a really strong serve."

"Uh-huh."

"Well it was!" I had no idea why I was defending myself to a virtual stranger.

"Okay. Listen, I have to go back out. But great to meet But great to meet you Bella. See you around."

I really needed to come to my lessons more often...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Like fis?" Little Maggie asked me while attempting to hit the ball.

"No. Try this." I took her arm and showed her to proper way to do it. I had no idea why I was trying to teach a five year old girl how to play tennis. Money would be better spent on teaching her how to speak properly.

"Oh. Like fis?" She tried again, and her second attempt was even worse than her first. I was sick of trying, so I encouraged her to continue doing what she was doing. Either way, I was getting paid. With nothing better to do, I looked over to the neighbouring tennis courts and saw a gorgeous brunette perfecting her serve with Mike. How was it that he always ended up with the young girls while I had to teach children? I didn't realise I was staring until I saw that the gorgeous brunette was looking back at me. I was bought back to attention by Little Maggie hitting the ball into my stomach. This make her drop her racquet and clap her hands while laughing boisterously. I decided to end the lesson then and there. I packed up all the equipment and made my way back to the staff lounge.

"Eddie my man!" Oh god! Please don't let it be...Of course it was Emmett.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to cover my shift in the kitchen. I wouldn't ask, but I finally got Rosie to agree to go out with me."

"I was just on my way home. Mom wants to have a family dinner and I promised that I would be on time for it...Stop giving me that look! Its creepy and it doesn't work!" I hated when he tried to give me his version of a puppy dog look.

"Please man? I'd do this for you."

"Fine. Go! Date!"

He squealed and ran out the door. Man was he weird.

As I made my way into the kitchen, someone ran into me. Usually having these rich snobs running into the 'help' would annoy me, when I saw that it was the gorgeous brunette, my anger subsided. And after a short conversation, I knew that I would like her. My mission would be for me to switch with Mike just so I could teach Bella and get to know her better.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got home from tennis practice, I ran up to my room hoping to avoid my mother. Just as I was climbing the stairs to our sprawling park-adjacent house, I heard my mother calling me from the kitchen. I sighed, pulled off my tennis shoes and padded my way to my mother.

"Darling! How are you?" She ran up to me and hugged me, her over-use of Chanel No.5 suffocating me.

"Fine."

"Join me for a drink. We really need to catch up." She practically yelled, a sure sign that she was well on her way to being drunk, and handed me a martini. Never mind the face that I was only seventeen. Never one to turn away good alcohol, I picked it up and took a sip, deciding to humour her.

"So Mom how was your day?" I honestly couldn't care less. She only needed me for certain social events that required our presence as a family, despite the fact that Dad was cheating with a woman from the tennis club. This painful charade would be over in a few minutes.

"Well, do you remember how we were invited to the Kidd's annual foundation dinner? Anyway, I was wondering through Bergdorf's with my personal shopper, Katie. You remember, she's gorgeous but quite stupid. But she helped me find this gorgeous emerald green Reem Acra dress. Speaking of which, have you found your dress yet?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, the dress. I'm sure I'll find something in the closet." As soon as the words left my mouth, a horrified expression crossed my mother's face.

"You can't be seen in something last season! Don't worry, I'll tell Katie to find you a dress. She knows what you like. In fact, I'll call her now." She got up and left the room. Finally! All I wanted to do was shower and watch movies. I was just hoping that my mom would let me do that without any interruptions. I downed what was left of my drink and left for my room. But of course, my dad stopped to talk to me as well.

"Where's your mother?" He asked. I looked down and saw that he was holding a blue Tiffany box in his hand. Another 'I'm sorry I cheated and you found out' gift. How she didn't know that he was cheating was beyond me.

"She's on the phone talking to Katie about my dress for the Kidd dinner."

"Thanks." He kissed me on my forehead and finally left me alone. Once in my room, I decided on a bath over a shower, hoping that it would relax me a little.

I think that I may have fallen asleep in the tub, when I heard my phone ring. I groggily got out of the tub to get to my phone. Whoever was calling me now better have a good reason for it.

"Hello?"

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Alice yelling down the phone.

"I think the more appropriate question is where you are?"

"WE'RE DOWN AT CHAOS. WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?" That would explain the noise.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere."

"SERIOUSLY? JUST COME DOWN FOR LIKE AN HOUR AND THEN GO HOME. THAT'S ALL I ASK." I was going to go death in a few minutes if I stayed on the phone any longer. So I caved, which resulted in Alice squealing down the phone. After I hung up, I made my way over to my closet trying to decide what to wear. Seeing as Katie had just delivered a multitude of new garments home for me, I looked through them hoping to find something. I finally settled on a lavender coloured minidress with pleated detailing on the back. To avoid mom lecturing me about going out without a jacket, I paired it with a simple black blazer, and my favourite pair of Christian Louboutin silver and purple slingback heels. After doing my own hair and makeup, accessorising and putting my outfit on, I did the final check in the mirror, and damn did I look good! Grabbing everything I needed, I kissed mommy and daddy goodbye and hailed a cab.

When I arrived at my destination, I spotted Alice as soon as I set foot inside the club. She was there with her boyfriend of two years, Japer Whitlock the third. I always made fun of him about his name, but he was a pretty decent guy. Alice had never been happier, and they were perfect for one another. I made my way over to them, stopping to talk to a few people that I knew on the way. Was there nowhere else for all these people to be on a Saturday night?

"Hey Bella! Over here!" Alice was yelling across the bar, waving her clutch around her head. I rolled my eyes. Trust her to make that big a deal of me finding her.

"Bella!" She squealed once I reached her and pulled me into a tight hug and the obligatory air kisses. Jasper hugged me and passed me a drink. "I'm glad that you could come tonight! It's going to be so much fun!"

I just nodded and took a sip of my drink, surreptitiously looking at my phone to check the amount of time left for my stay at Chaos. As more people from out clique made their way inside, I ended up spending more time at the bar alone than with my friends. I really wasn't in the party mood, and just as I was about to let Alice know that I was leaving, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I swear, if it was some random that was trying to hit on me, I would throw my drink at them.

"What do y..." I stopped mid sentence to stare at this person. I knew that I've seen him before, but I just couldn't figure out where. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Emmett. I work at the tennis club where you go? Anyway, that guy over there really didn't want to come out tonight, and I knew that he has a crush on you, so you mind going over and keeping him company?" I looked over Emmett's shoulder to see who he was pointing to. And oh my god, it was Mr. Sexy. I smiled, really enjoying this turn of events.

"You know what? I think I will keep him company. Thanks for that Emmett."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as I made it home, my mom burst into my room demanding that I join her and my dad for dinner. And as usual, my dad went on his usual rant about how rich people were so ungrateful for all the privileges they have, how they are very rude, how I could stand to be around them, blag, blah, blah. The reason was that I really needed this job to save for college. It's not that we were poor, but mom and dad could only help me so much after mom started her own interior decorating business and dad worked as a bank teller. And with all our money going towards starting moms business, it was either work or no college.

After dinner was finished, and the parentals demanded that I join them for family movie night, I got a phone call from Emmett.

"Hey man, what's up? I was in the middle of something."

"HEY, YOU HAVE TO COME TO CHAOS! IT'S AWESOME!"

"I can't really make it. I promised my parents that I'd watch a movie with them..."

"DUDE! THAT IS NOT HOW NORMAL PEOPLE SPEN THEIR SATURDAY NIGHT! COME FOR LIKE AN HOUR."

I looked back into the living room and saw that my parents were really into the movie which would make it easier to sneak out.

"Fine. I'll see you in an hour." I hung up on Emmett, and told my parents that I was going over to Emmett's house for some PS3 and pizza. They weren't happy that I was skipping out on family night. But they agreed, as long as I came home before one.

I got dressed in simple clothes because I didn't want mom and dad asking questions about where I was going and left the house exactly half an hour later.

Once I got to the club, I tried to find Emmett. Which wasn't so hard as he was the tallest person in the room. As I walked closer, I realised that he was not alone. He was with Rosalie. I groaned. I hated that girl. She was the most evil ice queen you would ever meet. But at least Emmett kept her occupied, so I ended up snagging some quiet seats in a corner of the room. I took out my phone to facebook, as going out really wasn't my thing. Just as I finished writing on someone's wall, I felt the couch shift, and looked over to see Cassie, my first serious girlfriend, sitting next to me.

"Hey handsome. What are you doing here alone?"

"It was supposed to be me and Emmett, but I guess he bought Rose with him."

"Want company?" She asked, scooting closer to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." After the initial awkwardness was gone, we talked for what seemed like forever. The only thing that stopped our conversation was when I felt someone sit on the other side of me and find out that it was Bella.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I bumped into your friend who asked me to keep you company, but I see you already have a friend. So I just wanted to say hi before I left." She stood up, nodded at me and walked out.

I turned back to Cassie. "I'll be right back." I chased Bella right up to the front of the club, and stopped her just as she was about to walk out.

"Hey, it's fine. No explanation needed. I seriously just wanted to say hi before I left. I'll see you Tuesday." She kissed me on the cheek before she hailed and cab and went home. Damn. I would have to try again Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

With the SAT's coming up, I decided to not go to tennis practice for the next two weeks. What with me attending a private girl's grammar school, I had to keep up my grades in order to get into college. Mum was already making plans for my arrival at Yale. Forget what I wanted to do, Mum already planned out my life for the next ten years. She wanted me to study Biomedical Sciences while I wanted to study literature. When I told her this, she started to laugh, claiming that no good job would come from it and that no man would want to marry a woman who 'studied books'.

So here I was on a Saturday night, studying Chemistry (which I hated, but was pretty good at surprisingly) while the rest of my friends were going out. (I wasn't allowed to go out, I had to study.) Just as I was finishing up my notes, my phone began vibrating on the nightstand next to me. I knew that I should have turned it off so that I wouldn't get distracted, but I needed it to text Alice for help for my study. I looked at the screen and was surprised to find that a blocked number was calling me. I usually didn't answer blocked calls, but hey, any distraction was welcome right about now.

"Hello?" I said, hoping that I wouldn't get some creep breathing down the phone.

"Hi. Is this Isabella Swan?" Asked a male voice. It sounded really familiar...

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Its Edward. From the tennis club?" It was so cute how he was nervous talking to me. I'm guessing it was because of how we left things that last time we saw each other.

"Oh hi! What's up?"

"Well, Mike asked me to call to see if you'd stopped your tennis lessons permanently. I tried telling him that all seniors were studying for SAT's but he insisted." Of course Mike wanted to know. He missed groping teenage girls.

"Yeah, I am studying. And I just cancelled lessons for two weeks so that I could study."

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt your study? I knew I should have called lat..."

"Edward! It's fine. I needed a break and maybe some food. All this chemistry is starting to give me a headache." I said, rubbing my temples. I looked at the clock and realised that I had been studying for more than four hours. Yup, definitely needed a break.

"You do chem?" He sounded surprised. I didn't take offence, because that was the usual reaction I got when people found out I studied chemistry.

"Yeah. Why? Do you find it impossible that a rich girl would be smart enough to do it?"

"No. I knew you were smart when you hit Mike in the head. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up some day to study?"

"Sure. What are you doing now?"

"Now? I uh, nothing. Why?"

"Come over? It would help to have someone in the house that I can talk to. And studying somewhere other than my bedroom would probably help too. I've been cooped up in here for the last four hours." Please say yes...

"Uh, are you sure? I mean, won't your parents have an opinion about the fact that they have a ball boy in their house?"

"Nope. They're not home. They went to some charity thing. You're free to come."

"Sure. How about I bring food? It might take a while, cause I have to go home and get my books too, but I'll be there in about half an hour?"

I smiled to myself. He said yes. And now I was getting the alone time with him that I've wanted for a while.

"Sure. I'll text you the address. See you soon."

"Bye."

After he hung up, I gathered my books and too them into the dining room. I groaned when I realised that we still had the table that looked liked it could seat about fifty set up in the middle of the dining room. My Mom tends to become little overenthusiastic when decorating this penthouse, choosing opulence over simplicity. (I'm going to kick ass on my English final!) I decided to move into the kitchen, so he wouldn't run away after realising just how wealthy our family was. It did usually intimidate people, but because I knew that he wasn't as privileged as my family was, the kitchen was probably a better idea. Once I was situated in the kitchen, I went to grab some cups (the 'plebeian cups' as my mother had dubbed them. They were a gift from my grandmother for her daughter's wedding day to remind her of where she came from. Mom only took them out when grandma came to visit. Shocking to believe that Mom's family came from simpler beginnings) and plates.

When I was sure that the table was ready and I had all my books, I checked the time and realised that with 20 minutes left before Edward was supposed to be here, I smelt really bad. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and put a little bit of effort into my hair creating simple waves with the curling iron. I put a little bit of makeup on and picked out my favourite pair of jeans that Alice once told me 'showcased my fabulous ass', and paired it with my favourite navy blue t-shirt. My Mom would have a fit if she saw what I was wearing (she believed in impeccable appearances, even while chilling at home), but I couldn't care less. A final check in the mirror and I walked downstairs to where our buzzer was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Miss Swan. I have someone here to see you. Should I send him up?"

"Yes." I ran back to the kitchen to make sure that everything looked okay and then ran to answer the door. And there stood Edward, looking gorgeous while holding our takeout. And I'm pretty sure that with all the running I did in the last three minutes, I was a sweaty mess.

"Hi. Come in."

He looked at me curiously and asked if I was feeling all right.

"Yeah, sorry. I ran around trying to find my favourite pen." Pen? PEN? Could I not come up with a better lie than that?

"Okkaayy. Where do you want me to put the food?"

"In the kitchen where we're going to study." I took the food off him and took him into the kitchen. Once he took in his surroundings, he let out a low whistle.

"Wow. Nice set up you've got here. It's even better than the kitchen in the club, and it still looks brand new. You guys must use a hell of a cleaning service."

"Well actually, no one ever uses it unless they want to heat leftovers. Mom gets all the food delivered. She doesn't believe in cooking everything yourself."

I put the food down on the table and turned to ask Edward something, but I misjudged the amount of space between us and ended up bumping into him. I grabbed onto his arms to stop me from falling, which only bought him closer to me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I squeaked. Why was I so nervous? It's not like I haven't kissed a guy before.

"Want to start eating before the food gets cold?" Was he really thinking about food at a time like this?

"Yeah. Let's eat."

I kept my fingers crossed that the kissing would come later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**EPOV **

"How can you not understand this? I thought you were one of the rich smart girls?" I teased her, throwing a dirty napkin at her.

"How can you understand it? I've been studying this for the past three days and it won't stick. I threw my book across the room cause I was so frustrated."

"Okay then. How about we move on to something else? Here, try this." I passed my book back to her and pointed to a question that was fairly simple. I knew that she could do this.

"Okay." She looked at the book, a crease forming between her eyebrows. She made the cutest faces when she was concentrating. I must have been staring for too long, as the next thing I knew, she was asking me if there we something on her face.

"What? No, it's just that...nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me now that you've disrupted my concentration." She threw a dirty napkin my way, but caught it before it could touch me.

"Well, and this isn't supposed to sound creepy or anything, but you make the cutest face when you're concentrating."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I knew that I should probably kiss her, she was starting to lean towards me, but I was scared that her parents would walk through the door and throw me out of the house for molesting their innocent little baby. But Bella made the decision for me by grabbing my collar and kissing me.

Just as things were getting interesting (I had on her sitting on the table with her top on the floor) I heard the elevator ding, signalling that someone was on their way up. Bella either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it as she moved from my lips to my jaw. I was having a really hard time stopping what was happening, but her parents scared me.

"Bella. I think your parents are home." Before I even had a chance to finish my sentence, she pushed me back into my chair, picked her shirt back on and sat down, working on the question I asked her to do as of nothing happened.

"Hi baby. How was your...Oh! I didn't know that you had a guest." Bella's Mom walked up to me and stuck her hand out. "Hi there. I'm Renee Swan."

I took her hand in mine. "Edward Cullen."

"Have I seen you before? Oh! Do you go the school across the road from Bella?"

"Um, no actually. I, uh, I work at the Goldridge tennis club."

She looked at me as if I had grown an extra head of something.

"Right. The instructor. Sorry, it took me a moment to remember."

I really didn't want to sit here and be belittled by her Mom, wished her a good night and walked with Bella to the door.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's..."

I cut her off. "It's fine. It's getting late anyway. See you later?"

"Yeah."

Why did her parents have to interrupt us?


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Even though I knew that I needed to study, I found myself standing in front of the tennis club, internally debating with myself whether or not I should go in and talk to Edward. I didn't know if things were going to be awkward after what happened when he came over, of if he would like to do it again. (Come over, not the making out. Though I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance...) I finally decided to just walk in.

I walked over to the reception desk, surreptitiously looking around to see if Edward wasn't around. The woman behind the desk was busy talking on the phone, when she held up a finger to tell me that she would only be a second longer. I smiled and continued to look around.

"Can I help you with something?" I turned around to talk to her.

"Yes. Hi. I was wondering if Edward was working today?"

"No, I'm sorry, he's not. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked, smiling brightly.

I looked down, too embarrassed to look at her because of what I was going to ask next. "Um, I'm not sure if you're allowed to do this, but could I maybe get his phone number?" Once I looked up and saw the horrified expression on her face, I quickly blurted out that I need to speak to him about tennis lessons.

"But you can do that trough me. Why would you need to contact him privately?"

I knew that I was most likely not going to get anything out of her. So I decided to do what all trust fund babies do. I bribed her. Or at least, told her who I was.

"Look Emily." I said, glancing down at her nametag. "I don't know if you're aware of just who you're talking to. My name's Bella Swan. Swan as in Charles Swan who owns half of this wonderful club you are currently working for. So getting me that name would be much appreciated. And if not, well...then I'd have to tell my father about how less than helpful you were towards me. Understand?" I hated playing a bitch, but I really needed that number.

"Y..yes Miss Swan."

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

Thirty seconds later, I walked out with Edward's phone number in my hot little hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I never thought that I would be the type of person who would constantly wage internal wars with herself, but here I was, Bella Swan, internal debate number two. Sitting on my bed, wondering if I should call him. I mean, after all the trouble I went through to get the number, there would be no reason not to right? But what if he thought that I was a desperate loony who wanted to hang out with him? Before I had a chance to change my mind, I hit the little green call symbol.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily from the other end of the phone.

"Hi. It's Bella."

"Um, Bella, Hi." He sounded more awake then he did a few seconds ago.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I got your number from the club." I said nervously. Oh my god, what if he thought I was a crazy stalker?

"Not at all. What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for coming over and helping me." I sounded so lame. And I wonder what he was wearing. Just pyjama bottoms and no shirt? Or naked? I felt my cheeks flush at that thought.

"No worries. Call anytime you need help, okay."

"Yeah, about that. Do you mind coming over tomorrow to help me again?"

"Sure. Do you want me to bring food again?" And I knew that he was smiling.

"Could you? And don't worry, my mom and dads are going to the Hamptons for the weekend. They won't be here to interrupt us." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew how that sounded. Thankfully, he started laughing.

"Speaking of 'interruptions', can I expect a repeat performance of last time. It was a shame that your parents walked in."

"Um..." Was my genius reply.

"I was joking."

"Oh. Haha."

"But if you wanted to talk like that, what are you wearing?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"Yes I would. That's why I asked." He said in a sexy voice.

"Bella?" That voice made me forget all about the sext talk I was having with Edward.

"I have to go. My mom's coming up. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sweety? Who are you talking to?"

"Sure. Bye Bella."

"Bye Heidi." I hung up and smiled at my mother. And only then did I realise what she was wearing. I knew she liked to think of that outfit as her 'Hamptons Best', but I just thought that it was ridiculous. It consisted of a maxi dress with crazy, swirly patterns on it that were made up of every colour imaginable, high heeled silver sandals and a pair of giant diamond chandelier earrings. And did I mention that it gave my mom cleavage, so it looked like her boobs reached her chin.

"Hi mom. Just taking to Heidi. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you before we left."

I was confused. My mom never really wanted to talk to me. Ever. And that's when I began to worry that she somehow found out what me and Edward were doing that night he came over, and that I planned to do it again.

"Uh, sure."

"I knew about you and Edward."

I swallowed loudly. "Y..you do?"

"Yes. And I understand that it's something that all teenagers go through, but I just wanted to tell you that..."

"MOM STOP! Do..do you think we're, um, doing it?"

She looked at me. "Doing what, sweetie?"

Oh thank god she didn't understand what I was talking about. "Nothing. What about me and Edward?"

"Well, I know it might be fun to date the 'help', but trust me, it never works out. When I was your age, I went out with this guy Marcus who sold fruit at the market. Sure it he was fun to hand out with and yes my parents might have found us do..."

"STOP! Mom, please. It's not like that. Honestly. He was helping me with homework. You know I'm dating Jake." Or I will up until he comes back from his trip. I really need to break things off with him. All this long distance communication is doing my head in.

"Okay. You can stop yelling. I get it. But if you do hang out with Edward, which I'm not happy about, but will tolerate because you'll eventually get over this stage, can you do it somewhere else? Not in this house. And not this weekend. I don't wasn't to come home after a nice relaxing time and find things missing."

"Sure mom." I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, she didn't see me.

"Thanks baby. And what do you think about my outfit? Pretty great huh?"

"Yes mom. You look great."

Thankfully, my dad yelled for my mom to come downstairs to leave. After a quick hug and a promise to call once they got there, they were on their way. I was really happy about having the house to myself. So happy, that I called Edward as soon as I was sure that my parents wouldn't come back because they forgot something. This weekend was looking up.

**EPOV**

When Bella called me to come over again, the first thing I thought about was her parents. Which I know sounds a little weird, but if they were going to be there again, it was most likely that I wouldn't have gone. But because Bella assured me that they were gone for the weekend, I knew that I couldn't say no. That was why I was standing in the middle of her living room with bags from my local Chinese restaurant. I didn't know if she would like it (because I'm sure that she only ate at 5 star restaurants) but I wanted her to feel normal around me, and not have to stress about her money making me uncomfortable.

"Hey. You came." I looked up from the photo I was looking at to find Bella walking down the stairs, smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah. I bought food too." I held up the bags to prove my point.

"Thanks. I'm starving. We're studying in the kitchen again." She turned to walk to the kitchen but I stopped her.

"How about we go to the park to eat? It's really nice weather and the suns going to be out for another few hours. What do you think?"

"Like a date?"

"No. Just to hang. We have to have a little fun before we have to come back and study right?"

"You have a point...fine. Let me get a jacket and I'll me.." She stopped when she saw that I was offering her my jacket. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was getting kinda hot anyways."

She smiled. "Okay, let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" She moaned while she shovelled food down her mouth.

"Yeah, it's not so bad."

"And you got this from where?" She asked, still cramming as much food as she could into her mouth. Wasn't being rich supposed to teach you manners? I'm not calling her a slob or anything, but I thought that she would eat little tiny bites.

"A little Chinese place down in Brooklyn."

"You live around there? Isn't it a long way to travel to get to work? I liked that we were getting to know each other, but everyone had the same reaction when they found out where I worked.

"You Manhattenites think that a place that requires a train to get to is far away. It's not."

"So what made you want to work at a tennis club? Especially one where rich snobs yell at you because you didn't shine their forks to perfection?"

"Well, after putting all the money we had towards staring mom's business, and she still doesn't have many customers, we were pretty much broke. I mean, dad works and stuff, but I decided that I would pay my own way through college. I didn't want to put extra stress on mom and dad."

She reached out and patted my hand. "That's really sweet to think of them. And I'm sorry that things are hard for you guys."

"It's fine. They're both happy at work, so I guess it could be worse, right?"

"Do you want me to recommend your mom to some of my mom's friends? I could get her to redecorate my room and then I can rave about her to everyone else."

"No thanks. My mom wants to do this her way. I looked up and saw someone I recognised from work. It was one of the older men who came in to drink, but not play tennis, which was stupid because I was pretty sure that they had liquor at home. Oh great! He saw us and was now talking to Bella.

"Bella! Nice to see you. How are you?"

She looked nervous and I didn't understand why.

"Good. When did you get back from Belgium?" She asked, fidgeting with the napkin in her hand.

"Just a few hour ago. You should give Jake a call. He's been unpacking for the last few hours and I'm sure that he would love hearing from you."

Jake? Who's Jake?

"Yeah, I think I will. Good talking to you. And tell Sue I said hello."

"Will do. Bye Bella."

After he walked away, I looked at Bella to see that she was packing everything up and asking if we should get back to her place.

"Everything okay Bella?"

"Yeah. Um, let's just get home."

As we were walking back, I was really tempted to ask her who this 'Jake' was. A friend? A boyfriend? And then I realised that it really shouldn't worry me. As much as it kills me to say, we're just friends. And if she has a boyfriend, it's not my place to ask her to leave him and get with me. I'm pretty sure that her parents wouldn't like the idea of me dating their daughter. I was interrupted from my internal ramblings when Bella pushed me against the wall and started kissing me.

"Bella, wait."

"No."

Okay then, no talking. I switched places with her, her back now against the wall with her legs wrapped around her waist. I guess if she did have a boyfriend, she wouldn't be kissing me right not, would she? Just as I was pulling her top up we were interrupted (again) by a loud voice from the elevator.

"What the hell?"

She pulled away from me and looked at the person standing by her elevator in surprise.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. Dad said you were home. Who's this guy?"

She climbed down off me and walked towards Jake, who I could now safely assume, was indeed the boyfriend.

"Um, this is Edward and he was helping me with my chemistry homework."

"That's you idea of doing homework?"

I was standing awkwardly off the side, trying not to get involved in their argument.

"It's not what it looks like." I rolled my eyes at Bella. Trust her to say something like that.

"No, then was it?" He didn't give her the opportunity to answer, instead, he walked up to me and punched me in the face.

"JAKE!" She yelled at him before smacking him on the head. "Why would you do that?"

"Why would you cheat on me with someone that works at the tennis club? Are you really that desperate?" That was when I heard, rather than saw Bella slap him across the face.

"GET OUT!"

"FINE. I never really loved you anyway. You always were a stupid whore." He then walked out. I'd hit him for saying that to her, but I was in too much pain.

I looked up (with my one good eye) at Bella and saw her on the stairs with her head in her hands crying. I got up and tried to comfort her.

"You're too good for him. He's obviously a loser." I said while rubbing her back hoping to calm her down.

"But..but..he said..I..oh god!" she started crying again, so I picked her up and put her in my lap, placing kissed on the top of her head.

"Don't listen to him. You're better off without him." It was more like I was trying not to listen to him, because I was really tempted to go and beat him up for making her cry like this. And another part of me was really annoyed that she didn't mention anything about a boyfriend when she was hanging out and making out with me.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?"

She had her head on my shoulder and felt her head shake.

"Was that a yes or no?"

"Yeah. Can you stay with me though?"

"Sure." I lifted her up and took her to her room, which happened to be as big as my house. I put her on her side of the bed and I lied on the other side. Just as I was falling asleep, I heard her whisper my name.

"Yeah Bella?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jake. I was..."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"You're staying over?" She asked, seeming more awake than she did a few seconds ago.

"Sure. I told Emmet to tell my parents that I was staying with him tonight."

"Okay."

Within seconds, she was asleep, even though it was only about 9. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping, and I knew that I couldn't stay mad at her for long about the Jake thing, but she really did need to tell me why she was with him when we were hanging out. But we'd talk tomorrow. I just needed to sleep. Everything would be better in the morning. I hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I woke up, wrapped around something warm and...masculine? I turned around and realised that Edward was still here. In my bed. With...I looked at the clock...a couple hours before my parents got back. I groaned and rolled over, as all the events of the other day came crashing back. My god! How was I supposed to explain to my Mom that I broke up with Jake because he saw me with the guy from the tennis club?

I was bought out of my internal musings when I felt Edward roll over and throw his arm over me.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Hi."

"I need to leave, don't I?"

"My parents will be home in a couple hours."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

I laughed. "It was."

"Do you want to do something later this week?" He asked, as he was pulling on his shirt. Such a shame.

"Sorry, I can't. I have exams all week. Maybe next week?"

"Uh, I'll have to check if I'm working, but I think that'll be fine."

"Is this weird?"

He stopped checking his phone to look at me. "What's weird?"

"Us, hanging out?"

"Why? Do you really care what people think?"

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you."

"I don't care what they say, and neither should you. Now back to us hanging out, do you wanna go grab dinner and a movie?"

"So, it would be a date?"

"No. Friends hanging out."

I smiled. "I'd like that. Now let me walk you out before my parents get home." I said, as I climbed out of bed.

When we got to the elevator, I was just about to tell him goodbye, when he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. Hard. I was so lost in what we were doing, I didn't even realise that my Mom was watching us make out until she made her presence known by squealing. We broke apart, me semi frustrated and Edward, embarrassed.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Swan. It's great to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Um, I have to go."

"Bye Edward!" Mom called out as the elevator door shut behind him. She then turned to look at me.

"Well, well, Isabella. You can't tell me that nothing's happened now, can you?"

"Mom, nothing did happen!"

"Oh please, Isabella. I'm not that naive. I won't tell your father about this, if you tell me all the details."

"Mom, I'll talk to you later. I need some more sleep."

"Oh, of course dear. Why don't we go to lunch and then we can continue our little chat?"

"Sure Mom." I said to placate her. "Oh, and please don't tell Dad."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Instead of going to lunch with Mom, I told her I was going to the library to study with Alice, when I was really going to lunch with her. I knew that if I told my Mom, she would demand that she be allowed to come too, but I really didn't want her here. She was in her forties, it's about time she started hanging out with people her own age. Plus, I wanted to tell Alice about my upcoming date with Edward, and having her here would just be plain awkward.

As usual, I was five minutes early, and Alice was running fifteen minutes behind. But when she did manage to finally arrive, she was carrying at least five shopping bags from various designer stores. One of the bonuses of her father being a successful restaurateur. But the funny thing was, she never wanted to eat at daddy's restaurant. Figures.

"Jeez, Alice! Did you leave anything in the stories for anyone else?"

"Oh please, this is nothing. I have seven other bags in the car, that are now getting delivered back home."

"Don't you have enough stuff?" I asked, looking over the menu.

"No. Plus look at what I got today!" She said in a singsong voice, her foot peeping out from under the table to show off her brand new shoes.

"Wow! They are gorgeous! But aren't they like $900?"

"That's practically spare change for daddy dearest. Now, what do I want to eat?" While she was looking over the menu, I was trying to muster up the courage to tell her about mine and Edward's non-date. I knew that she would be cool about it. She was a completely laid back person. If anything, she would praise me for bagging the hot ball boy.

After we had ordered the food, and our drinks were placed on the table, I decided to tell her. Her response was to gape open-mouthed. She looked like a fish.

"You and Edward? Really?"

I simply nodded.

"When did this happen?"

"We got to talking at the tennis club, and I may have invited him over to my house. To help me study!" I defended myself, when she raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"But what about you and Jake?"

"He broke up with me. He kinda saw us making out on the kitchen table..."

"I have new found respect for you. Bella does it on a kitchen counter. You're freakier that I thought."

"So you don't have anything to say about me 'cheating' on Jake?"

She shrugged. "He's an asswipe. You deserve better. And by the sounds of it, you've got it."

"Thanks?"

The food was placed in front of us and we ate, with me telling Alice everything about me and Edward. I also told her about our non-date.

"Do you know what I say? I say we finish lunch and go buy you something pretty for your first non-date with the hot ball boy. What do you say?"

"Are you going to keep referring to him as 'the hot ball boy'?"

"Yeah. So are we going shopping or not?"

"We most certainly are."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After three hours, $300 worth of cosmetics, $700 for my entire outfit date, I was making my way home, with a mall bout of buyer's remorse. I knew that we could afford it, but I really didn't like throwing money away that easily. But on the plus side, I would look very cute for my non-date with Edward. It consisted of a black and cream coloured dress with flower prints as well as a pair of cream coloured ballet flats. And with enough makeup to beautify the entire building, I was sure to look my best. What's a little fussing around for a friend? Just as I was putting my new purchases away so my Mom couldn't find them, I heard my phone ring from the confines of my bag. I riffled around, attempting to locate it, when it stopped. Damn it. One missed call from Edward. It was probably about the date, so there was nothing wrong with calling him back, right?

"Hi Bella."

"Hi. What's up?"

"I called because I wanted to know how you would feel about going on our non-date tonight. It's just that I have work all week, and you have exams coming up, so what do you say?"

"Sure. Just, can I call you when to pick me up? It's just that my parents are still home, and they'll act all weird if I knew that I was going on a date..."

"Are you sure that you just don't want to introduce me?"

"Not at all! I promise. Can I just call you when to leave."

"Sure."

"You're not upset are you? I mean, you don't want to meet my parents. Trust me."

"Okay. I have to go."

Damn, he was upset. I really wasn't trying to hide him from my parents. I just knew that they wouldn't approve because no one was good enough for me in their eyes. I sighed and continued to get ready. Seeing as I was completely dressed and hair and makeup done, I decided to call Edward after all, even with my parent's home. They were in their room, but I knew that they wouldn't come down because they were having their alone time. To which I answer, ewww.

"Hey Edward, you can pick me up now."

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

When he did make it, he looked gorgeous. Even if he was just dressed simply, he still looked like a male model.

"Wow Bella. You look gorgeous. But you shouldn't have gone to all that trouble for a non-date with a friend." He said teasingly.

"Well, I obviously have too much time on my hands waiting for your ass to pick me up."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It payed off. Ready to go?"

"Sure." I yelled a quick goodbye to Mom and Dad and we were on our way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It turned out to be the most perfect night Dinner was amazing. It was a small restaurant nestled in the most beautiful area that I have never been to before. The food was great, and we always talking to one another. I was great to be able to talk freely with him. He was sexy, funny, kind and I really wanted to get to know him better.

After dinner, we decided to skip on the movie and go for a walk in Central Park. Kinda cliché, I know, but it really does look better at night.

When the date was coming to a close, he was the perfect gentleman. He kissed me lightly on the lips and wished me a goodnight, promising that we would do another non-date soon. I was begging to have a new found appreciation for non-dates with friends.

**EPOV**

I really couldn't be bothered with work today, but since no one could cover my shift, I had no option. Plus, when Dad heard that I didn't want to go today, he gave me a whole lecture on responsibility and keeping our word. So that is how I found myself teaching a little girl, no older than five, how to perfect her backhand. But who was I to complain? I was getting paid for this.

Things got a little better when I saw Bella come in. I was going to talk to her, but she walked in with her friends. And I remembered last night, her telling me that she'll call me to pick her up when her parents left. She didn't want to be seen with me yet. I hurt, but I was willing to keep us a secret if it meant that I could get to know her better. I ended up trading with a fellow co-worker just so I could be closer to Bella. So I was currently running around picking up balls after Bella. When they had finished the game, she surreptitiously handed me a note that invited me over to her house for a movie to make up for last night. That is what got me through the rest of my crappy workday.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Mom heard that I was going over to Bella's house, she demanded that I bring her flowers. I objected, telling her that we were just friends, but she wouldn't listen to me. As I was walking through the door, she called out, telling me to buy her chocolates. So on the way to her house, I stopped to do just that. On the plus side, when I handed them to Bella when I walked in, she loved them. So I guess it was a good thing.

Bella lead me to the theatre room where a wide array of food was set out on the counter.

"Sorry if I went a little overboard." She said a little sheepishly. "I wasn't sure what food you liked, so I got a little bit of everything."

"That's fine. What are we watching?"

"Your pick. All the movies are under the television. I have to put the flowers in the vase, and I'll be right back.

Halfway through the movie, we were making out again. So sue me. She was hot and we were teenagers.

As usual, as soon as things were getting good, I had to go home. I had another shift tomorrow that started earlier than usual.

"Hey, your holidays are coming up correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you want to do something? Like go away for a couple of days?"

"Sure. We'll plan later. But thanks for coming tonight. I have fun." And once again. We were making out.

"I have to go. But we will continue this, once we get some alone time."

"Is that a promise?"

"Hell yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"I have a surprise for you." Edward said, coming up behind me and putting his hands over my eyes.

"And I can't wait to find out what it is."

"You'll love it, trust me."

Once he pulled his hands away, I realised that he had bought me to my favourite restaurant. I turned to look at him.

"You didn't have to do this. I wouldn't have minded something more low key."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you. I also got you your favourite table." He said, pulling me towards the entrance.

"Wait." I pulled his arm to stop him. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything else?"

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me? Is that what this is about?"

"Of course not. Its just, I know how hard you work for your money, and I don't want you spending it all here."

"Bella, its fine. I do these thing cause I like you and I want to spoil you. Is that so bad?"

I sighed. "No."

"Well then, lets go in."

We walked together to the entrance, where he gave to maitre'd his name, and we were escorted to the table.

"Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it." I said, accepting a menu from the waiter.

"No worries."

After we ordered, casual conversation flowed. We talked non-stop from the time our entrees were placed in front of us, to the time we accepted dessert. Just as we were about to dig into our chocolate mousse, I heard the unmistakable voice of Jessica Stanley.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Bella Swan on a date with the help? My, how the mighty have fallen."

I turned around in my seat. "Good to see you too Jess."

"I had no idea that you were together. What happened Bells, did you go through all the guys at school already?"

"No, that's you Jess. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to my date."

"Oh sure. I'll just leave you and your cinderfella to your dinner. Enjoy." She cackled and walked away.

I turned back to Edward, who seemed to be staring intently at the dessert.

"Edward, I'm…

"You didn't have to defend me. I can speak for myself."

"I know you can, its just that…."

"Hey, no worries. Ready to go?"

I sighed. Thanks to Jess, we were ending this date of a very bad note. "Sure."

The taxi ride was filled with silence. Every question I asked him was answered with a grunt or a one-word response. By the time we reached my apartment, and he walked me up to the entrance, he wouldn't even kiss me goodbye. Just as we had about to walk away, I tugged on his jacket. "Hey."

"What Bella. I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Who cares what Jessica Stanley says? The important thing is that I'm with you and I don't care about what other people have to say."

"Yeah, well I do. I'm always going to be seen as 'the help', and that your dating me out of pity."

"Well the important thing is that I don't see you that way."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Ignore her. She doesn't know what I think and feel. I'm with you cause I like you, no other reason. And if you're thinking anything else, that's an insult to me." When he didn't day anything, I took his hands in mine.

"Let's do something tomorrow. We can do anything you like."

He sighed. "Bella…."

"No. Just say yes."

He finally looked up at me and almost smiled. "Yes, Bella. We can do something tomorrow."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Good. Give me all call when you think of something."

"Yeah. Good night Bells."

"Night Edward."

I watched him walk away. Thing were still weird, I could feel it, but I was hoping that all of that would change during tomorrows date.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, what do you and Edward have planned for tonight?" Alice asked me, while I was struggling to open my locked with an armful of books. I was playing catch-up with most of my classes, but I knew that if I studied hard, I would be able to get through most of it before my date with Edward. My parents would kill me if they knew that I was behind in my schoolwork for a boy. That had plans for me to attend Yale before I was even a proper embryo.

"I'm not sure Alice. I'm sure it'll be fine though."

"Yeah, but if you don't know what you're doing, how do you know how to dress?"

I instantly regretted the next words that were coming out of my mouth, but I knew that I couldn't do it without her. "Can you help me find something to wear?"

She let out a squeal and jumped up and down on the spot. "Yes! I've waited for this day forever!"

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of her to my next class. Just as I was about to sit down and get ready for class, I heard my phone ring inside my bag. I pulled it out, smiling when I saw that it was a message from Edward. But the smile instantly disappeared once I read it and realised that he was bailing on our date, claiming that he had to work. I showed Alice the message and she shrugged.

"Sounds legitimate enough. So he had to work, pick another day."

"Its not. The club is closed on Mondays."

"Well…"

"I get it. I'm being punished for something I didn't even do."

"What happened?"

I relayed to story about dinner and the meeting with Jess that then ruined our entire night.

"So now he thinks I'm dating him out of pity. And that's why he cancelled."

"I'm sure that that's not it."

"Well, I'm sick of this. Why can't he understand that I'm dating him because I like him, and not out of pity? I'm not doing this anymore. I'm going to see him 'at work' after school."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Bells?"

I nodded and went to writing notes, when my English teacher walked in. I would not let other people ruin a relationship that was going somewhere again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I walked through the club and finally made it into the kitchen. I walked through the door and wandered through the kitchen until I found him hunched over a tray, spearing fruit onto kebab sticks. Huh. So he really did have to work. Just as I was about to turn to leave, I knocked over a mixing bowl, startling Edward, and bringing attention to the fact that I was lurking around the kitchen.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I was…"

"Just checking to see if I had work and wasn't lying to you?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well…"

He laughed. "I wouldn't lie to you. I apologise for being so rude last night, but Jess got on my nerves, and I was sick of people giving me the same look when they saw us together."

"Ignore them. I don't care what they say, I love you and…." I stopped mid sentence when I realised what I had said. "I mean…."

He walked up to me. "Bella?"

I hid my face in my hands. This was not happening. I knew I loved him, but this is not the way I imagined it happening. "No."

He laughed again. "Bella? Please move your hands away from your pretty face."

I did as he asked and looked at him. He didn't look mad, in fact, he was smiling. "I love you too." He said. Before I was able to say anything back, he was kissing me. We broke away from each other when we heard someone come in. It was his manager telling me off for being here, but them demanded that I stay to help out. What an odd little man. Edward told me to get a hair net from one of the lockers in the back. I went through various lockers, until I saw something that made me angry. There were various photos of members of the club that were drawn on and have captions labelling us as stupid and shallow. And there, among the others, I found my photo. With horns on it.

"Bella, did you find…no, no Bella…"

I cut him off. "Is this how you see me?"

"That wasn't me. This is out bitch locker, where we let off steam."

"But it's a picture of me with horns."

"Bells…"

I scrunched up the photo and threw it at him. I didn't need this. I ignored him calling my name and walked out of the club. He was concerned about what people thought of him, when he saw me as some evil bitch that bosses people around. So much for love.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

After two week of unreturned phone calls, emails and texts, I decided that I would just show up at her house, hoping that she would finally let me explain. Just as I was lifting my hand to knock on the door, it opened.

"Can I help you?" A woman, who I assumed would be Bella's mother asked. She was also looking me up and down disapprovingly, as if she could sense the fact that I was of a lower class than she was.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Bella. Is she home?"

A look of acknowledgement crossed her features.

"You're Edward, right?"

"Yes?" Why it came out sounding more like a question, I had no idea.

"So you're responsible for the countless hours Isabella had spent in her room for the last few days."

"Yes? I just need to talk to her. I just wanted to explain…."

"Save your breath dear. She doesn't wasn't to talk to you. I told her this would happen, but of course she wouldn't listen."

"I….I just want to see her. Please."

"I can't let you do that. Now please leave. I would hate to involve security." And with that, she breezed past me and into the elevator. I waited until I knew that she was downstairs in the lobby, when I tried knocking again. This time, she answered.

"Hello Bella."

Just as she was about to shut the door in my face, I stuck my foot out stopping it.

"Please, let me explain."

"What's left to explain? You all think I'm some evil bitch with no feelings. You made that perfectly clear with that photo."

"I told you that wasn't me. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you resent anyone who has more money than you! Wait…" she looked shocked that the words had left her mouth, but it was too late to take them back now.

"No, you've made it perfectly clear. I have to go. Some of us actually have to work as opposed to sitting in your giant penthouse, worrying about superficial shit, while the outside world deals with real problems. Have a nice life."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Edward, you wanna take any longer with those fish? We got a lot of angry rich folk out there."

"Almost done. Douchebag." I guess it was a good thing that my boss was busy. If he heard me call him that, I would be fired.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked, brandishing his knife around. Being the biggest idiot that he was, I was surprised he managed not to hurt himself all the time.

"Nothing."

"Did you get your period?"

"Piss off Emmett!"

"You're so touchy today! Did you get you period?"

I threw a spatula at him. He should be glad that it was the only thing within my reach.

"Okay, okay. Be all brooding and shit." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. "But I bet it's about Bella. Am I right?"

I snorted. "You want to talk about my relationship with Bella, and I'm the girl?"

"Trying to be a good friend here. Seriously what happened?"

"Are you two ladies done gossiping? Because food needs to be served. Socialise in your own time." Boss yelled from across the room, resulting in Emmett flipping him off.

"Wanna grab a beer after work? I can normally sneak a couple drinks from my uncle's bar."

"Sounds like a plan. Now can you hand me that plate?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She insulted me Emmett. Here I was, trying to be all gentlemanly, and she brings up the money issue."

"But you just got her more angry with your response. I say call her. It's been a couple of hours, maybe she's cooled off."

I snorted, taking a pull of my beer.

"She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Dude you don't know that. None of us know half the crazy shit that goes through girl's minds. They are crazy!"

"And that's why I should leave it. She'll call me whenever she wants. If this relationship means as much to her as she said it does, she'll reach out first."

Emmett put his beer down and looked right at me. Which could only mean one thing. He was about to get all Ghandi on me.

"You both sound like immature little children right now. Be the bigger person and reach out to her. I gotta go. But think about what I said." He stood up and walked out the door. If Emmett thought that we were being immature, maybe he was right. I pulled my phone out all ready to call her, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. I was surprised they were calling me. We hadn't spoken in a while.

"Hi. Long time no talk. What's up?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**BPOV**

I spent the better part of the night sitting in my room, mentally slapping myself for not hearing him out and insulting him in the process. I knew that Edward wasn't the guy I was accusing him of being. He was nothing but a gentleman, making it clear that my family's money wasn't a big deal. Maybe I should call him and apologise. We were both angry, and said things that we didn't mean.

I sat up in my bed and took my phone out of its charger. I was pulling up Edward's number on my phone, when it started to ring. Surprise, surprise, it was my mother. Probably demanding to know why I wasn't at the latest charity event for a cause that no one even cared for. Ah, the glamorous world of the wealthy.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Darling!" oh god, she was drunk. "Why aren't you here? Were all having a wonderful time. And I know that there is someone here who is dying to meet you." She giggled.

"I told you, I had to study."

"You're young and beautiful. Collage can wait. We need to find you a nice boy from a good family. Do you remember the Parsons? Well Austin, you remember Austin…"

I cut her off. Really didn't need to hear about Austin. In all honesty, I had no idea who he was.

"If I said I was coming, will you stop talking?"

"That's all I ask. I had a dress couriered over. Your father said it was inappropriate for a grown woman, so I guess you could have it. But make sure you wear one of those push up bras I got you for your birthday. It'll help you fill out the dress a little better. Oh and wear pretty underwear. We don't need to see pantylines Isabella."

Dear god she was encouraging me to slut it up at a charity event. What was wrong with my mother?

I sighed. "Fine. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Fabulous. See you soon darling."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of hours later, I was surrounded my Manhattans wealthiest individuals. Yet all I could think about was Edward. Even the ever-boring conversation that Austin was attempting to start could keep my attention. While he was good looking, in an Abercrombie and Fitch kind of way, he still was no Edward. Austin was trying to start a conversation about his recent trip to The Hamptons (how very cultured of him), I cut him off and excused myself.

This was getting dull. No one here to talk to, and Austin was doing my head in. I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled Edward's number.

"Hello?" I pulled the phone back from my ear to make sure that I called the right number. Because that distinctly female voice was definitely not Edward.

"Hi, is Edward there?"

"Just a second." She pulled the phone away from her ear to call for Edward. I heard mumbled voices and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who was that?"

"Bella?"

"Not an answer to my question. Who is she?"

"Jesus, calm down Bella."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! One argument and you've already moved on? Who do you think you are?"

"It shouldn't matter remember? All I care about is how much money you have cause I'm poor! We cant all be the upper crust of New York Bella."

She laughed sarcastically. "You just remember that you'll never do better than me. You're just jealous that you're a nobody! I don't need to put up with this. Have a nice life!" and with that I hung up on him.

Since he found moving on so easy, I snagged a glass on champagne from a passing waiter and downed it in one. I walked to where Austin was standing, surrounded by a number of different girls and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into the hallway, where I then proceeded to make out with him.

"That was unexpected." He said.

"I just remember how well we got along. Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"I could think of nothing I'd like better."


	8. Chapter 8

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Waking up with a hangover the next morning was not nearly as glamorous as they made it out to be in the movies. My head was pounding, my mouth felt disgusting, my hair was a birds nest of slept in bouffant, and my makeup had settled into every crevice on my face. I looked about 10 years older than I actually was.

I placed my pillow over my face in a feeble attempt to block out the harsh morning light that was streaming through my curtains that I had forgot to shut last night. Sighing and rolling over, I made contact with a warm body. Afraid to have a peek at who it was, I decided to sneak out of bed and into the shower. Nothing like denial to start the day. After removing my makeup, and attempting to tame the wild mess on top of my head, I tried to remember the previous nights events. I remembered fighting with Edward, hanging up on him, and….

"Oh, god! This can't be happening." I had hooked up with Austin. I looked back into my room and saw that he was waking up.

"Hey gorgeous. How do you feel about getting breakfast?"

"Um…. I actually have things that I need to do today."

He looked at me quizzically. "Things?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that tennis guy that you've been seeing, would it?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Tennis guy? Of course Austin thought that Edward was beneath him. And then I remembered the way that Edward had spoken to me.

"Breakfast sounds good."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

True to WASP form, Austin thought that breakfast at one of New York's finest restaurants would impress me.

"Have you eaten here before?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I'll be more than happy to order for you." He said with a smile.

Okay, so he wasn't as douche-y as I first thought, but he still didn't possess the laid back cool that Edward did.

Once the orders were placed, we got to know each other a little better. Things like he wanted a career in finance after collage (surprise, surprise) and had an appreciation for fine art. This reminded me why I refused to date people like him. Not because I thought that I was above him or anything, it was just that he wasn't as interesting as he was beautiful.

After we finished breakfast, we decided on a walk around Central Park.

"So Bella, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Nope."

"Wanna go out again?"

"I really shouldn't, I have a tonne of homework to catch up on…"

He pulled me towards him and kissed me right in the middle of the park. Normally this clichéd type of behaviour would turn me off, but what the hell. I was making out with a gorgeous boy in the middle of the park. Suck on that.

"So we could stay in?"

I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. A little time with him couldn't hurt could it?

"Sure. Come over at seven."

He smiled. "I look forward to it."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In my head, I thought this night out to be a casual hangout. But here I was fussing over my hair and makeup, attempting to look pretty for him. In the back of my head, I knew that I was doing this to get back at Edward more than I was doing this because I liked Austin. But I was still young. There's nothing wrong with going out with Austin. Edward had already appeared to have moved on. So will I. Just as I was fastening my earrings, I heard the elevator ding signalling the arrival of my guest. I practically ran down the stars, completely expecting to see Austin but was taken aback by Edward standing there, at least a dozen red roses in his arm.

"Hi." He said, walking towards me slowly, as if I were going to run away if I made any sudden movements.

"Hi."

"I got these for you, as an apology. Wanna go out for a coffee to talk about things?"

"Edward…" I was interrupted by the arrival of Austin, also standing in my hallway with a dozen red roses and a bottle of my favourite champagne.

"I see that I've interrupted things. I'll see myself out." Edward said, dropping the flowers on the coffee table and storming out of my penthouse.

"What's his deal?" Austin asked, watching as Edward disappeared.

I decided to play stupid, not wanting to Austin to leave, as I really didn't feel like being alone. "I have no idea. Ready to work?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I couldn't believe that she had already mover on! One argument (over an old friend comforting me after she yelled at me) and she's already got some asshole at her place. Well if she could do that, then why couldn't I?

I looked up the familiar number and hit the call button.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?"

"Fine I guess. Hey, I had plans tonight at fell through. Wanne hang out? My parents are out of town right now and I have the house to myself."

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon."

I walked home, all the while cursing Bella and the asshole. I was surprised that it took me this long to realise that this was most likely the way that things were going to turn out. She was too good for me, and she clearly was destined to end up with someone like him. I shook my head, hoping to clear it from the images that popped up with Bella wrapped around the douche lord. A night with Heidi was exactly what I needed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. I was taken back when I saw that it wasn't only Heidi but our entire class from school. Who else but Emmett would walk up to the front of the crowd and yell out "House partaaaaay!"

Everyone walked into my house, clutching booze and red cups. Music was soon set up and the beat was pounding through the floorboards. Drinks were flowing, people were dancing, and I was actually starting to have a good time.

"So what happened with Bella? Did you end up talking to her?" Emmett yelled over the music.

"Nope. I did do one better and went to her house with flowers but some other guy beat me to it."

"She already mover on?"

"I suppose so. It doesn't even matter. Heidi's looking pretty hot right about now."

Emmett looked to the general area to which I was pointing. She was wearing some short, black tight dress and dancing with her friends. She saw me looking at her and smiled. I just nodded my head into the location of my bedroom. Her eyes grew wide for a second, before she began walking through the crowd the join me. Once she was in, I pinned her against the wall, where we began a heavy making out session. Clothes were beginning to come off, when Emmett burst into the room.

"Shit, sorry man. But the police showed up. We need to bail."

I hid my face in the crook of Heidi's neck.

"I guess tonight's not the night, huh?"

I looked up at her. "I guess not, but how's next Tuesday for you?"


End file.
